Radar systems generally control bandwidth by adapting the transmit signal. The transmit signal is typically configured at build time and is, generally, not modifiable after installation of the radar system. Any adaptation of the transmit signal after installation generally requires extensive modifications to the radar system. Thus, bandwidth management is typically accomplished upon receipt of the radar data. Use of high-resolution radar systems, such as X-band radar systems, with a high-density of objects in a scene, can result in saturation of the radar processing resources (e.g., memory, processor, storage device, etc.) due to the large amount of radar data received from the scene. Current techniques for processing the received radar data, such as noise thresholds and constant false alarm rate (CFAR), do not sufficiently monitor radar processing resources. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved radar data processing.